


Relaxation

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Stress Relief, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: The Illogical Husbands help each other relax.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Alec

Alec sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. A painful pressure was building in his temples. He'd been going through paperwork about a case for over two hours, and he was beginning to grow weary. He leaned back in the chair, stretching his arms over his head, the joints in his back cracking like firecrackers. He put his glasses back on and resumed his read, running a hand over his hair, which was already in disarray. Alec had only read a few lines in the current paragraph when a pair of hands appeared on his shoulders, digging lightly into the tense muscles. Alec groaned, leaning back into the touch.

"You should take a break," Bill said, kneading his husband's shoulders. "You've been hunched over this for two hours."

"I will eventually," Alec replied, marking a sentence with his pen. "I just have a few more pages."

"I've heard that before." Bill's voice turned wry. He dug his thumbs into Alec's muscles, feeling them loosen under his touch. "You said that a couple of weeks ago, only for me to come down here later and find you asleep at this very table."

"I only did that once," Alec protested. "Besides, I-"

He stopped midsentence, a low moan escaping his lips as Bill dug his fingers into the base of his skull. He hadn't realized how tense he was until now. His muscles were sore and taut as harp strings. He sighed and removed his glasses again, placing them on the table. Bill leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec's ear.

"Let's go upstairs, love," he whispered hotly. "I'll help you relax."

Alec moaned, his cock twitching inside his slacks. He stood up from his chair and faced his husband. Bill smiled at him before pulling him close and into a kiss. Alec made a soft noise as he melted against Bill's frame, arms encircling his waist. Bill smiled into the kiss, cupping the back of Alec's head, keeping him in place. After a few minutes, they separated, and Bill took his husband by the hand and up the stairs to their bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, with the door shut, Bill drew Alec back to him, kissing him deeply. Alec groaned into the kiss as Bill began to divest him of his clothes. He slowly unbuttoned Alec's dress shirt and let it slip off his shoulders to the floor. 

"Beautiful," Bill breathed, separating their lips, his voice getting husky.

He caressed Alec's chest reverently, circling a nipple with one finger. Alec whimpered at the contact, goosebumps standing out on his skin. Bill kissed his neck and sucked a mark into the pale skin, then moved lower, sucking on both nipples, enjoying Alec's gasps and whimpers of pleasure. He reached the bulge in the Scotsman's slacks and rubbed it with the heel of his hand. Alec tilted his head back and moaned, pushing his crotch into Bill's hand. The American chuckled and undid his husband's pants, sliding them and his boxers down to the floor. Alec's erection bobbed against his slender stomach, pearly liquid beading at the tip. Bill wrapped a hand around the shaft and pumped it slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head.

"Masters, please," Alec moaned. "I thought you were helping me relax."

"I am," Bill assured with a smirk. 

He licked at the head of his husband's leaking cock, teasing licks that turned to smooth suction as he dropped to his knees, swirling his tongue around the shaft. Alec gasped and threaded his fingers through Bill's hair, thrusting into his warm mouth, moaning loudly. Bill's hands wandered, over Alec's thighs, his hips, to his ass. He squeezed and spread the cheeks apart, teasing the pucker between them. Alec keened, fisting his hand in Bill's hair. The American moaned, the vibration making Alec's breath hitch before pulling off and standing up. His eyes were dark and heavy with lust, his lips slick and red. Alec whined at the loss, his eyes huge and dark.

"Get on the bed, love," Bill ordered, wiping his lips. "On your back."

Alec didn't obey right away. Instead, he reached for Bill's clothes, but the other man slapped his hands away.

"I want to see you," Alec pleaded.

"In due time," Bill promised. "Now get on the bed."

His voice had a deep, commanding tone to it. Alec shivered and climbed onto the bed, pulling the covers back and laying against the pillows. Bill licked his lips at the sight of Alec spread out, ready and waiting for him, cock leaking fluid on his belly. Bill took the lube out of the top drawer of the nightstand and placed it on the bed near Alec's legs, then began removing his clothes, tossing his T-shirt to the floor, removing his pants and underwear and kicking them away. He climbed onto the bed, settling himself between Alec's legs and spreading them apart. He lowered his mouth to Alec's hole, blowing on it very gently, watching it twitch, aching to be filled. Bill licked a stripe across the hole, easing it open with broad strokes.

"Fuck, Masters, yes," Alec moaned, toes curling against the sheets. "Don't stop."

Bill smirked as he worked Alec's hole open. He grabbed the lube and flicked the cap open, drizzling some onto his fingers and adding a slick finger alongside his tongue. Alec was moaning and gasping Bill's name, his accent getting thicker in his desire. Bill added a second slick digit, scissoring them, trying to find that spot. He knew he'd found it when a loud cry ripped from Alec's throat, back arching off the mattress, cock oozing precome onto his stomach.

"Bill, please, fuck me," Alec pleaded. "I need you inside me!"

Bill moaned at the desperate tone in his husband's voice and withdrew his fingers, slicking up his cock. He crawled up Alec's body, cock against his husband's well-prepped hole, hands cradling his head, staring into brown eyes blown black by lust and need. 

"Are you ready?" Bill asked, quietly, lips mere inches from Alec's.

"Yes," Alec whispered back, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck and his legs around his waist. "Fuck me, Bill. Please."

Bill kissed him sloppily as he entered him, moaning at the slick, tight, heat enveloping his cock. Alec moaned into the kiss as Bill began to move. He made love to Alec slowly but passionately, trading deep kisses all the while. Alec's nails dug into Bill's shoulders, leaving tracks across the skin. Bill moaned as he bit and sucked marks into his husband's neck, his thrusts becoming erratic, the bed squeaking loudly. He brushed across Alec's prostate and the Scotsman yelled out, tossing his head back into the pillow. Bill growled and sank his teeth in the skin above Alec's collarbone, hard enough to draw blood as he hit that spot over and over, snaking a hand between them to jerk Alec's cock in time with his thrusts. 

"I'm, I'm close, Bill," Alec panted. "I'm so bloody close!"

"Come for me, Alec," Bill gasped, kissing him.

Alec whined into the kiss and came, warm come spilling over Bill's hand and onto their stomachs, his whole body tensing, back arching off the mattress. Bill gasped as Alec tightened around him, lasting a few more thrusts before he came as well, filling Alec to the brim with hot release. He fell forward on top of Alec, cock still buried deep inside him. Alec stroked his sweaty back and hair, panting. 

"That was...something," he breathed. 

Bill huffed a laugh against his neck, kissing his ear before pulling out carefully, watching his seed drip down Alec's skin. The Scotsman whined at the emptiness and Bill silenced him with a kiss. He walked across the hall to the bathroom on wobbly legs and got a wet cloth, coming back quickly and tenderly wiping the come off Alec's belly. His husband purred under the attention, looking like he could just melt into the bed. 

"I really bloody needed that," he said lazily.

Bill laughed and laid down next to him. "I know you did." 

Alec rolled over and kissed him, chastely this time before snuggling into Bill's chest and shutting his eyes. Bill kissed his hair and watched his husband doze off, looking relaxed for the first time in many weeks.


	2. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec helps Bill relax after a 36-hour shift at the hospital.

Alec leaned his lanky frame in the doorway, watching Bill sleep. He was curled on his side, face nestled into the pillow, his hair in disarray, snoring softly. He'd just finished a long, 36-hour shift at the hospital, thanks to the staff shortages, and had come home looking more tired than Alec had ever seen him. 

"Welcome home," Alec had said when Bill first walked in.

Bill managed a smile as he took off his jacket and shoes, then flopped down on the couch with a sigh. Alec sat down next to him and stroked his hair. His husband purred at the touch and stretched out, placing his head in Alec's lap, closing his eyes and falling asleep rather quickly. Alec chuckled and let his husband sleep for a while before waking him up and putting him to bed in their room. Now, as the sun rose brightly, it was Friday, and both Alec and Bill were off work for the weekend. Bill had been sleeping since he'd come home at two in the morning. Alec had woke up a little after eight and decided to leave his husband be while he cooked breakfast. His lips quirked up into a smile as he kissed Bill's forehead and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Even though Bill did most of the cooking in the house, Alec had become pretty deft at it as well, particularly when it came to breakfast. Bill was adamant that he eat breakfast every day, even if it was just tea and cereal.

"You can't subsist on microwaved tea alone, Alec," Bill had told him one morning before work. "Your heart condition makes you weak enough as it, even with the pacemaker. Malnutrition will only make it worse."

"I'm not malnourished, Masters," Alec had griped. "I'm just busy, and I eat when I can."

Bill had snorted but said nothing more as he pushed a plate of toast and eggs in front of him.

Alec laughed to himself at the memory as he prepared a cup of coffee for Bill and tea for himself, then began setting out the ingredients for French toast, the breakfast they usually ate on their days off. It wasn't long before he was carefully setting the breakfast onto a tray to take it upstairs. He was shocked that despite the noises and the sweet smells of the food, Bill hadn't come downstairs. Perhaps that was proof of just how tired he was. Alec picked up the tray and returned to the bedroom. Bill was still asleep but had rolled over so that he was facing Alec's side of the bed. Alec smiled and placed the tray to the side and climbed into the bed again, stroking some of Bill's hair back from his face. The other man stirred slightly at the touch, pressing his face deeper into his pillow.

"Wake up, love," Alec whispered. 

His husband muttered something noncommital and rolled away onto his back. Alec snickered and made a move to rouse his husband again when he stopped, an idea forming in his mind. Bill was now sprawled on his back, one arm thrown above his head, the other on his chest, wearing only a thin white T-shirt and dark boxers, the blanket low on his hips. His lips were parted slightly, red and tempting. Alec licked his lips, considering what he was about to do. They'd both discussed things like this, had even acted on it several times, but always with assured consent. This was different. But Bill had been so stressed lately; maybe this would help. Taking a deep breath, Alec reached down and lowered the blanket away from Bill's legs, then settled between them. The fabric of the boxers was thin, allowing Alec to see the faint outline of Bill's cock. Alec pressed his hand against Bill's cock and rubbed it slowly with the heel. He watched with bated breath and wide eyes when Bill started to respond to the touch, shifting his hips, muttering something but not fully waking up. 

'So far, so good,' Alec thought.

He leaned forward and mouthed at the fabric, and Bill began to grow aroused. Alec pulled back and watched the bulge stir to life, a wet spot beginning to form. He grinned and went back to sucking through the fabric, lapping at the head, tasting the salty precome through the fabric. 

"Mmmm," Bill moaned sleepily, shifting around slightly.

Alec smiled, taking that as a good sign. He slipped Bill's boxers off, watching with hunger when his husband's erection sprung free, leaking from the red tip. He himself was growing hard in his briefs, but he wanted to focus on Bill's pleasure. He wrapped his hand around the shaft of Bill's cock, stroking it and placed his lips around the tip, sucking gently. Bill gasped and moaned, sounding half-asleep. Alec felt a hand in his hair, petting rather than pulling.

"Alec?" Bill asked, groggily.

Alec hummed in reply and heard Bill's breath hitch. The Scotsman took more of the length into his mouth, tracing the veins under the skin, licking at the slit, teasing the sensitive underside. He felt the hand in his hair tighten, heard his husband moaning his name. Alec hollowed his cheeks, letting Bill's cock slip further down his throat, bobbing his head and letting Bill pulling lightly on his hair, which added to his arousal. Bill started moaning louder, thrusting himself into Alec's mouth.

"Alec, I, I'm, I'm close," he moaned. 

"Come down my throat, Masters," Alec drawled, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking back in. 

Bill mewled and came forcefully, his whole body tensing up, back arching, toes curling, Alec's name on his lips as he gripped his husband's hair tight enough to hurt a little. Alec swallowed obediently, staring Bill in the eyes as he pulled off, a string of drool attached to his lips. The American was propped up on his elbows, face flushed, staring at Alec in awe. The Scotsman smirked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then crawled up the bed and kissed his husband on the lips. Bill groaned, tasting himself on Alec's mouth and cupped the back of his head, returning the kiss. When they broke apart, Alec smiled impishly.

"Good morning," he purred.

Bill laughed and cupped his face, stroking his cheekbone. "Good morning to you, too. What was that for?"

"You've been working hard the last few days," Alec responded. "Thought you could use a little stress relief, some relaxation."

"Well, consider me very relaxed," Bill said, He glanced down at the bulge in Alec's briefs. "May I return the favor?"

"Sure," Alec replied, straddling Bill's waist. "But the breakfast I made will get cold."

"We can reheat it," Bill said, reaching into Alec's underwear.


End file.
